


Mi Loki - Drabble

by Layra_Sacrament



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Thorki, Fic Thorki, Layra Sacrament, M/M, Mi Loki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layra_Sacrament/pseuds/Layra_Sacrament
Summary: Los Secretos rompieron la relación entre ellos.(Primera Parte)





	Mi Loki - Drabble

_Cuando dije que sería la última vez, lo dije en serio._

_Yo ya no estoy para estos juegos._

_¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sí?_

_Todo… Lo que haces, dices… Todo._

_Loki, mi amor, yo nunca te propuse que jugáramos._

_No directamente._

_Jamás fue un juego para mí._

_¡Jamás!_

_Si tan sólo tus acciones dijeran lo contrario._

_Yo te amo…_

_Y sé que tú a mí también…_

_¡Loki mírame!_

_¡No tengo por qué hacerlo!_

_¡Y se acabó Thor!_

_¡Yo ya no seguiré con esto!_

 

 

 

Ése fue el día, el último día en que te vi, cuándo decidiste partir lejos de mí y de tu hogar.

Si tan sólo me lo hubieras dicho antes… si hubieras confiado en mí…

No estaríamos así…

 

La gran puerta de oro se cerró a tus espaldas y yo bien sabía que llevabas el sufrimiento muy dentro de ti, no querías compartirlo. Eso me enfurecía.

 

Los años pasaron tan lentos que me cortaban en mil pedazos al recordar por lo que habíamos recorrido:

-El desapruebo.

-El dolor.

-La dicha.

-La victoria.

 

Nos impusimos ante cada prueba que el universo nos ponía, ante cada pérdida… ¿y al final?… ¿Por qué?

Todas las noches me lo pregunto, querido Loki. Cada noche te dedico una carta, recordándote y contándote de lo que ha pasado en Asgard…

 

Yo siempre desee que fueras el rey a mi lado derecho, el rey triunfante y fanfarrón que siempre debiste ser, el Dios de la Mentira gobernando Asgard, que orgullo me diera al pensar en ese título para ti cuando dormías plácidamente en mi regazo. Oh mi amor… Cuánto te extraño.

 

Aquella vez en Midgard, cuando por fin te encontré, cuando por fin volvía a ver esos ojos esmeraldas, la fuerza regresó a mí. Hasta ese momento no me imaginé en qué estabas metido, ni hasta dónde… ni porqué decidiste hacerlo… Ahora lo entiendo.

 

¡Odín no tenía derecho!

¡Eras mi esposo! ¡MÍO!

Yo debía ser quién decidiera, el destino era mío y de mi familia… Loki, ¿por qué no confiaste en mí?

¡¿Por qué!?

 

Tuve que enterarme justo… justo cuando tu vida se esfumaba…

Justo cuando agonizabas…

 

 

 

_Thor…_

_No hagas esfuerzos…_

_Q-quiero que… que sepas…_

_Y-yo… s-sí te amo…_

_Yo lo sé mi amor, yo lo sé…_

_Yo no quería… no… agh ¡cof!_

_Ya no hables mi amor, traeré ayuda._

_¡No!… ya es… tarde para mí._

_No, no digas eso…_

_Thor… no fue decisión mía el… irme…_

_¿Qué?_

_No, fue Odín… él… quería matar a… ¡Cof, cof!_

_A mi bebé…_

_¿Bebé?_

_Nuestro bebé…_

_¿Nuestro?_

_Ya nada me ata al trato con Odín… ya… agh…_

_Sólo… quiero que… la cuides…_

_¿La?_

_Sí imbécil… je… ¡Cof!_

 

 

Una niña… mi hija…

Y casi no la conozco por culpa de mi pa… de Odín.

 

20 años Asgardianos después y yo aún no me arrepiento de tener su sangre correr entre mis dedos…

Ni tampoco me siento culpable de haberlo disfrutado, de su agonía… de su sufrimiento.

 

En tu memoria, mi hermano, mi amigo…

 

Mi esposo.

Mi Loki.


End file.
